


and again

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, lowercase aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: elias would give his life for ibarra a thousand times over.





	and again

**Author's Note:**

> comments, especially critiques, are very much appreciated!!

elias doesn't know when sacrificing himself for the country became sacrificing himself for  _ ibarra _ .   
  
if he had to hazard a guess, he'd say that perhaps his fate was sealed when ibarra had saved him from the crocodile. or maybe the young illustrado had subtly endeared himself to elias during one of their conversations. crisostomo had always ensnared elias with his words, so eloquent and idealistic ( _ yet so naive and misguided _ )—and those brilliant eyes of his, alight with intelligence and passion ( _ now so broken and full of anger _ ).   
  
indeed, over the span of time elias had come to know him, ibarra had quickly yet steadily become someone elias would give his life for. elias tells him that it's because he's indebted—a life for a life. it's because elias believes that ibarra can be the dawning hope that sets this country free from the darkness that had plagued it for years.    
  
but they both know that it's more than that. the reason why elias would unflinchingly, without any hesitation whatsoever, risk his life is —

_ bang bang bang. _

his reason watches helplessly as elias sinks underwater, confessions buried under the sound of bullets. words left unsaid echo and ricochet in his head, stinging almost as much as the exit wounds do.

elias flails, fingers grasping for the light above, at ibarra, at his hope, his light, his life  —

the darkness that overtakes him is a bittersweet reprieve.


End file.
